dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Magister
} |name = Magister |image = Aurelian Titus.jpg |px = 270px |race = Humans, elves |gender = Any |title = Lord/Lady |organization = Magisterium |location = Tevinter Imperium |related = Archon Grand cleric }} Magisters are the ruling magocrats of the Tevinter Imperium. They form the legislative body of the Imperium which is known as "Magisterium". Background One can be part of The Magisterium in various ways: * A magister is chosen from each of the seven Circles of Magi in Tevinter, usually from the ranks of senior enchanters. However, First Enchanters are ineligible for becoming magisters. * Every grand cleric of the Imperial Chantry has a seat, as does the Imperial Divine. * Seats can be inherited by the magisters' heirs. * The Imperial Archon reserves the right to appoint new magisters of his choosing at any time. The Archon and the Imperial Divine are elected from the ranks of the magisters. The Chantry teaches that a group of magisters managed to physically enter the Fade and the Golden City of the Maker. As a result it was corrupted, which led to the creation of the darkspawn. Known magisters * Archons, leaders of the Imperium, are magisters. * Adralla, born in Vyrantium. After she fled from Tevinter, she was commissioned by Divine Clemence I in 4:46 Black to write the Litany of Adralla, a tool against blood mages and demonic possession. Codex entry: The Litany of AdrallaDragon Age: Asunder, p. 393 * Aesthia, she lived in 7:71 Storm and criticized blood magic in a letter to her apprentice. * Ahriman, according to Hadriana, Fenris' sister, Varania, serves at his court. * Allineas, a famous researcher during the Towers Age who first coined the term "arcanist derangement" in relation with apostates.Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 285 * Caladrius, a slave driver collaborating with Regent Loghain Mac Tir. * Calanthus, he believed he would become the "Ascended Man" and for that purpose he sacrificed thirty three slaves in a rite which turned him into an abomination. He lived before 7:71 Storm. * Callistus, of Teraevyn, his research on the Fade earned him the epithet "the Fade-Touched". * Cavellus, creator of the Amulet of the War Mage. * Corypheus, one of the ancient magisters who entered the Golden City and became one of the first darkspawn. * Danarius, Fenris's master. * Delphine, lived in Minrathous at 8:65 Blessed. * Hadriana, an apprentice of Danarius. * Harach, the famous creator of the Juggernaut armor set.Codex entry: Legend of the Juggernaut * Emerius Krayvan, founder of Kirkwall.Codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 1 * Parthalan, his legion was supposed to quell a slave uprising in Kirkwall, but none of them ever arrived. Owner of a special staff. * Quillan, who served under Claudian and enforced the cruel practices within the Bone Pit in -35 Ancient.Codex entry: The Bone Pit * Talerio, a magister involved in the Imperium's first expedition against the Avvars, and later against the rest of the Alamarri, including Chasind, in -712 Ancient (483 TE). Sanctioned the culling of many residents of the Frostbacks and sacked their encampments for trophies.Codex entry: The Mountain-Father's Haft * Maevaris Tilani, a magister helping Alistair, Isabela and Varric in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak and Dragon Age: Until We Sleep. * Aurelian Titus, a magister Alistair is after in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, Dragon Age: Those Who Speak and Dragon Age: Until We Sleep. * Tlaxius, one of the last generals who tried to invade Ferelden and owner of the Staff Of The Magister Lords. * Claudian Vyrantus, who was the last attendant of the Bone Pit and was feared for his cruelty, owner of the Armor of the Overseer.Codex entry: Armor of the Overseer Items of magisters A significant number of artifacts formerly owned by magisters can also be found in the games: Trivia * It is stated that the ancient magisters suffered physical mutations as a result of massive lyrium consumption.Codex entry: Lyrium See also References Category:Magisters Category:Groups Category:Tevinter Imperium